star_wars_shadows_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath Starkiller
Biography A Mandalorian expedition visted the planet Rattatak for a leisure tour to take in the sights and sounds of the gladiatorial fights in the Cauldron. On that day a young female Mandalorian warror named Cherra Starkiller noticed a young Rattatake warrior named Rage, who was the reigning champion of the Cauldron. Rage put on a spectacular show that day and at the same time stole Cherra's heart, reminding her of her ancestors who had fought along in the same pits. After the evenings events, the Mandalorians were invited to a grand party celebrating Rage's victories by his manager, a noble named Zyco. When Cherra and Rage met, she knew instantly that it was love at first sight for him as well. The two spent many nights together and refused to be parted again, despite several obstacles that stood in their way. Cherra offered to take Rage with her and induct him into Clan Ordo, but Rage was Zyco's champion, and the noble wasn't ready to give up with prize without a fight. He made the mistake of trying to force Rage, and found himself facing not only an uprising among his own gladiators, but a hostile Mandalorian strike force as well. The Mandalorians and Gladiators tore through Zyco's forces fighting their way to his throne room. Cherra and Rage had the pleasure of gunning Zyco down themselves. Rage was accepted into Clan Ordo, and shortly after that he and Cherra were married. Rage and Cherra fought many battles together, Cherre even fought on the battlefield after learning she had become pregnant. Wrath was born a short time later and was quickly immersed in Mandalorian culture. Things started to change around the time that Wrath turned 12. His mother, worried about the way things seemed among the Clans, sent Wrath to a scientist named Demegol to undergo certain cybernetic enhancements that would give him a better chance of surving the coming chaos. At age 13 Wrath underwent survival traing with his father. While they were away a sinister plot began to unfold. All around the planet, the members of Clan Ordo came under attack from hostile strike teams. The attackers were well armed and well organized, and hit the best and brightest first. Wrath and his father found themselves surrounded by battledroids in a battlefield rigged with explosives. Wrath was able to escape the trap, but his father wasn't so lucky. Upon returning home he spotted a team leaving the flaming remains of the Clan Ordo Outpost, and by the time he had got there, his home was burned to the ground, and all he found of his mother was a charred skeleton. Wrath would have gone mad with rage and charged off to his death in a suicidal quest for vengeance. Fortunately he was found by his parents old friend Questor Ordo. Questor took Wrath in and spent the next three year training him in seclusion. He taught him the art of bounty hunting, to focus his anger and think outside of the box. Their time together was short however, as Questor was an elderly man, and was already terminally ill when the two first met. When he felt that Wrath was finally ready, he gave Wrath access to a family account that had be set up for him by his parents, and arranged for him to be issued his Bounty Hunter. When Questor died, Wrath felt alone and unhappy, and with no one else to turn to, he donned his new black and gold armor and began his search for the people who had killed his family, to retore his family and clan names, and make the Mandalorians a stronger untied force. Wish List *Basalisk War Droid *To Visit Mandalore NPC INTERACTIONS Jinxo - Wrath once saved Jinxo's life. The two are now good friends and Jinxo acts as Wrath's Fixer, finding him bounties and supplying him with weapons, both legal and illegal. MK-99 - The cobbled together war droid sees Wrath as his master. Story Notes Possible future Story ideas *'ARRANGED MARRIAGE: '''One of the other clans seeks to have him marry one of their female warriors in order to sire strong Mandalorian Children. They could demand this in exchange for their clue to the Mask’s location. *'KRAYVAH: '''Krayvah is a former slave of the Sith, who became a Mandalorian Warrior. She is the only known warrior of Clan Ordo to survive the massacre on Taris. She was promoted to Warrior by Jay’s father, and was very loyal to him. That loyalty has somewhat transferred to Jay. When and if he regains the Mask of Mandalore, she will act as his second in command.